User talk:I Wanna Be A Rockstar
Welcome to the wiki! I'm tempted to call you Chad Kroeger. ;] 07:23, 1 July 2008 (UTC) hehe, well my user name is I Wanna Be A Rockstar, after the song Rockstar. :Fair enough ;) Welcome, you can use ~~~~ at the end of your posts to sign them. There's more editing tips on my user page and Project:Editing guide. --Xasxas256 07:41, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Like this? --I Wanna Be A Rockstar 07:44, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Perfect. :] Also, if you wish to indent to reply to another person, use a colon. The more you use, the further the indent. For example, to reply to this post, you'd want to use two -- :: . 07:48, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ok, now i lost it, soo to reply this post, i do this sign: -- --I Wanna Be A Rockstar 07:55, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Nah like this: ::ok, now i lost it, soo to reply this post, i do this sign. --~~~~ :The colon at the start indents one character, as Maui said this is how you can keep track of who you're replying to on a wiki and you'd put two colons to reply to this post. --Xasxas256 08:09, 1 July 2008 (UTC) uuummm.... i gotta train more english, im from sweden you see and i dont know all words on english, but u mean i can copy stuff? ok,now i lost it, soo to replay this post i do this sign. :Sweden? Cool. Don't worry about it too much, but basically the colon :' goes at the very start. --Xasxas256 08:44, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::The basic rule :::is to add one more colon ::::than the post above you. :::::You can also click the tab to edit a page (which is harmless if you don't save it) to see how other people formatted things. Quizzical 09:07, 1 July 2008 (UTC) NOW i think i get it. :So ::Is :::This ::::The :::::Way ::::::You :::::::Do ::::::::It :::::::::? ::::::::::Correct :) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:08, 1 July 2008 (UTC) OK, now there is something alse iwant to know, how do u make a char description, i saw u had a lot on your page. :Just write it, copy the formatting from userpages and change it to your own character if you want, make sure you give credit. 'RandomTime 06:36, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Ummmm... ok, il try! ^^)--I Wanna Be A Rockstar 06:38, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Maui/BeastInfo&action=edit may be a good starting point RandomTime 06:42, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, il check it out ^^) --I Wanna Be A Rockstar 08:09, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :RT, honey, you do realize that the proffered link is to my personal pic and such, not to my character templates? 08:18, 3 July 2008 (UTC) uuumm... i think i did something wrong, i changed it a little bit now but, check my page and see for urselfs........... O_O'--I Wanna Be A Rockstar 10:06, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :You should go to the Edit tab-thing and copy out the coding. That should work better ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 10:07, 3 July 2008 (UTC) huh? cnt u do it for me? plzz, im to stupid -.- Your name Is cool, IWBARS - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:10, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC)